


Les Chroniques de d'Isabella Swan

by Didy0106



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Relation père-fille, adultère, fraternité, mensonge, meute
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy0106/pseuds/Didy0106
Summary: Toute sa vie elle a cru savoir qui elle était, la fille de Charlie Swan qui est un bon et solitaire shérif avec son ex-épouse, Renée Dwyer qui est une femme jeune dans sa tête et rêvant d'aventures. Et si ce n'était qu'un mensonge et que comme un boomerang, la vérité allait se révéler de manière des plus inattendue ?Les Chroniques d'Isabella vont enfin donner la réponse et au centre de tout de cela, les loups vont se mettre à hurler.
Relationships: Billy Black & Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Les Retrouvailles avec Jacob Blake

_ Les Chroniques d'Isabella Swan _

_ Chapitre 1 _

**_Les Chroniques d'Isabella Swan_ **

_ Chapitre 1 _

La vieille Chevrolet qui me sert de véhicule appartenait autrefois à Billy Blake, Charlie m'a offert le jour de mon arrivé à Forks. Lorsque j'avais posé mes yeux dessus, ils avaient brillé. Non parce que ma Chevrolet resplendissait et était confortable mais parce que je pourrais me déplacer dans cette petite bourgade pluvieuse. Ceci n'avait alors pas de prix. J'avais donc remercié dans mon fort intérieur, Billy et son fils Jacob qui était responsable de la rénovation de mon tout nouveau véhicule. J'allais avoir la possibilité de le remercier en personne quelques semaines plus tard mais avant ceci, il faut que je vous parle de _**lui.**_

Dès mon premier jour à l'école de Forks, lui et sa famille, m'ont fasciné. En même temps, on ne pouvait m'en vouloir car avec leur beauté éthéré, leur comportement antisocial envers les personnes ne faisant pas partie de leur cercle familial, et lui qui m'évitait et pourtant me regardait comme si j'étais une énigme qu 'il n'arrivait à résoudre, ils me fascinaient littéralement. Puis un jour, vint l'accident de voiture et c'est alors que ma curiosité pour eux c'est accentué car Edward Cullen m'a sauvé la vie. J'aurais dû finir sous les roues de la voiture de Tyler mais venu de nul part ou plutôt, de l'autre côté du parking, Edward était venu à mon secours et avait laissé une marque sur la voiture. Rien de tout cela n'était normal. Sa beauté, sa force, sa vitesse et le faite qu ' il partait en randonnée à chaque journée ensoleillée étaient des signes que lui et sa famille cachaient quelque chose. J'allais découvrir leur secret et c'est Jacob qui allait me mettre sur la piste sans le savoir.

*

Après m'être remise de l'accident de voiture et alors que les Cullen étaient partis en randonnée, moi et mes amis avions décidés de faire une virée à First Beach. Bien que ami est un grand mot, en ce qui concerne mon entourage. La seule personne que je peux considérer en tant que tel est Angela. Jessica ne me parle que par pur intérêt, Lauren ne m'apprécie pas et c'est réciproque, et les garçons tentent de sortir avec moi. C'est l'attrait de la nouveauté car je n'ai jamais eu un tel attrait lorsque je vivais à Phoenix, je ne suis jamais sortit avec un garçon avant de mettre un pied dans cette petite bourgade. Mais revenons à cette sortie entre camarades de classe. Etre avec Angela est toujours relaxant et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est fille de pasteur, elle n ' éprouve juste pas le besoin de combler le silence en bavardant pour ne rien dire d’utile comme c'est le cas de Jessica. Durant cette petite virée où Mike m'a montré du bois flotté, nous avons eu un petit pique-nique qui est rapidement terminé et où les gens décidèrent de se disperser en trois groupes. Certains choisirent de longer la grève en essayant de sauter de rocher en rocher au-dessus des eaux tumultueuses; d'autres se préparèrent pour une deuxième expédition aux bassins de marée. Mike et Jessica sont allés au village alors qu'Eric et un autre camarade partait pour les bassins. Je finis par me retrouver seule sur mon rondin en compagnie de Lauren et Tyler, qui s'occupaient du lecteur CD, et de trois adolescents de la réserve assis à divers endroits du cercle. Ils étaient venus à notre rencontre au début de notre pique-nique. Parmi eux, il y avait Jacob et un garçon plus qu'il fallait approché de la vingtaine. Ils avaient tous de longs cheveux noirs et ils brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, que je m'en sentais jalouse. Quelques minutes après qu'Angela fut partie avec les randonneurs, Jacob c'était rapproché de moi avant de s'asseoir et j'avais eu un sentiment de reconnaissance. Sa peau brun-roux était belle et soyeuse; ses yeux sombres profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton. Jacob avait en définitif en fort joli visage. Ils avaient tous de longs cheveux noirs et ils brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, que je m'en sentais jalouse. Quelques minutes après qu'Angela fut partie avec les randonneurs, Jacob c'était rapproché de moi avant de s'asseoir et j'avais eu un sentiment de reconnaissance. Sa peau brun-roux était belle et soyeuse; ses yeux sombres profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton. Jacob avait en définitif en fort joli visage. Ils avaient tous de longs cheveux noirs et ils brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, que je m'en sentais jalouse. Quelques minutes après qu'Angela fut partie avec les randonneurs, Jacob c'était rapproché de moi avant de s'asseoir et j'avais eu un sentiment de reconnaissance. Sa peau brun-roux était belle et soyeuse; ses yeux sombres profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton. Jacob avait en définitif en fort joli visage. ses yeux sombres profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton. Jacob avait en définitif en fort joli visage. ses yeux sombres profondément enfoncés au-dessus des méplats de ses joues. Quelques traces de rondeur enfantine s'attardaient encore autour de son menton. Jacob avait en définitif en fort joli visage.

  * Tu es Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas?
  * Bella, avais-je soupiré en croyant que j'allais à nouveau supporter le comportement que j'avais reçu lors de mon premier jour à l'école.
  * Je m'appelle Jacob Black. Tu as acheté la camionnette de mon père.
  * Tu es le fils de Billy. Je devrais sans doute me souvenir de toi. Avais-je dis après lui avoir serré la main et encore une fois, un sens de familiarité c'était emparé de moi.
  * Je suis le plus jeune de la famille. Si tu dois te rappeler quelqu'un, ce sont mes sœurs.
  * Rachel et Rebecca! Elles sont ici?
  * Rachel a obtenu une bourse d'étude de l'État de Washington, et Rebecca s'est mariée à un surfeur des Samoa; elle vit à Hawaii, maintenant.
  * Mariée! Dis donc!
  * Alors, la camionnette te plaît?
  * Je l'adore. Elle roule comme une jeune fille.
  * Oui, à condition de ne pas trop la pousser. C'était esclaffer Jacob. "J'ai été drôlement content que Charlie l'achète. Mon père refusé que je bricole une autre voiture tant que nous avions celle-ci, qui marchait bien.
  * Elle n'est pas si lente.
  * Tu as essayé de dépasser le cent?
  * Non.
  * Tant mieux, ne t'y risque pas!
  * Elle est super en cas de choc.
  * Un tank n'en viendrait pas un bout. Avait-il admit avec un nouvel éclat de rire et je n'avais pus m'empêcher de sourire.



Jacob était un véritable soleil à lui tout seul et je venais tout juste de faire sa connaissance. Il avait le sourire facile et c'était agréable, tellement agréable tout comme sa voix voilée.

  * Comme ça, tu retapes des autos?
  * Quand j'ai du temps, et des pièces. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver un maître-cylindre pour une coccinelle de 1984, par hasard?
  * Tu connais Bella, Jacob? demanda Lauren tout d'un coup avec un brin d'insolence.
  * Depuis que je suis né.
  * Oh, super. Bella, j'étais justement en train de dire à Tyler qu'il était dommage que les Cullen n'ait pu venir aujourd'hui. Personne n'a songé à les inviter? demanda sournoisement Lauren.
  * Les enfants du docteur Cullen? Intervint l'Indien plus vieilli.
  * Tu les connais? Lâcha Lauren en se tournant à demi vers lui, condescendante et agacée.
  * Les Cullen ne viennent pas ici. Trancha-t-il en ignorant sa question.



Les Cullen avaient déjà commencé à m'intéresser mais ma curiosité était accentué au moment où il avait prononcé cette phrase. Il ne lâchait pas la forêt des yeux comme si elle recelait des secrets que lui seul pouvait savoir. Il avait demandé que les Cullen ne venaient pas ici; sa façon de le dire avait impliqué autre chose; qu’ils ont pas les bienvenus, qu’ils n’ont pas été autorisés à s’aventurer dans les parages. 

J'étais jeune et idiote et trop curieuse pour mon propre bien, j'ai également utilisé le peu de savoir que je savais de la séduction pour avoir des renseignements de la bouche de Jacob. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien mais je fis comme même ma ridicule provisoire de flirte.

  * J'ai envie de me balader le long de la plage. Tu m'accompagnes? T



Nous prîmes la direction de la digue de bois flotté, au nord. Tandis que nous arpentions les roches multicolores, les nuages finirent par resserrer les rangs, et la mer s'assombrit cependant que la température chutait

  * Tu as quel âge, saisis ans? Dis-je en battant des paupières comme j'avais vu les filles le faire à la tété.
  * Je viens juste d'en avoir quinze.
  * Vraiment? Je te croyais plus vieux, me récriais-je faussement.
  * Je suis grand pour mon âge.
  * Tu viens souvent à Forks?
  * Non, pas tellement. Mais, dès que j'aurai terminé ma voiture, je pourrai m'y rendre autant que je voudrai. Enfin, quand j'aurai le permis.



Encore aujourd'hui je me fais l'effet d'une crétine et je me demande comment, mais comment had-il pas pût voir dans mon jeu. Car ce jour-là, je le jouais bel et bien, et pour obtenir des informations qui ne sont même pas les miennes mais qui vont se révéler importantes pour la suite.

  * Qui était cet autre type avec qui Lauren discutait? Je l'ai trouvé un peu vieux pour traîner avec nous.
  * Il a dix-neuf ans.
  * Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, à propos de la famille du docteur?
  * Les Cullen? Oh, c'est juste qu'ils sont supposés éviter le territoire de la réserve. 
  * Pourquoi?
  * ..je, je ne suis pas censé parler de ça.
  * Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, c'est de la simple curiosité de ma part.
  * Tu aimes les histoires effrayantes? avait-il lancé d'un ton inquiétant.
  * Je les 



On était alors dirigé lentement vers un arbre mort dont les racines pointaient vers le ciel comme les pattes recroquevillés d'une formidable araignée blanche. Il s'était penché avec une adresse sur l'une d'elle tandis que je m'asseyais plus bas, sur le tronc. Jacob avait contemplé les pierres, et une moue ravie avait étiré sa grande bouche. 

  * Tu connais nos vieilles légendes? Celles sur nos origines, à nous les Indiens Quileute?
  * Pas vraiment.
  * Eh bien, disons qu'il existe des tas de mythes, dont certains remonteraient au Déluge. D'après eux, les Quileute décrit, pour survivre, accroché leurs canoës aux sommets des plus grands arbres des montagnes, comme Noé et son arche. Un autre prétend que nous descendons des loups, et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. Nos lois tribales interdisent d'ailleurs de les tuer. Et puis, il y a les histoires sur les _sang-froid._
  * Les Sang-froid?
  * Les légendes concernant sont aussi vieilles que celles sur les loups. Il y en a même de beaucoup plus récents. Elle déclare que mon propre arrière-grand-père a connu des Sang-froid. C'est lui qui aurait négocié l'accord les bannissant de nos terres.
  * Ton arrière-grand-père?
  * C'était un ancien de la tribu, comme mon père. Tu vois, les Sang-froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups. Enfin, plus exactement, des loups qui se sont transformés en hommes, comme nos ancêtres. Ceux que tu appellerais des loups-garous.
  * Les loups-garous ont des prédateurs?
  * Un seul.
  * Bref, les Sang-froid sont nos ennemis traditionnels. Mais la meute de ceux qui sont apparus sur notre territoire du temps de mon arrière-grand-père était différent. Ces Sang-froid ne chassaient pas comme les leurs. Ils étaient pas dangereux pour notre peuple. Alors mon aïeul a conclu un traité avec eux. S'ils promettaient de se tenir loin de nos terres, nous ne les dénoncerions pas aux visages pâles.
  * S'ils ne représentaient pas de menace, pourquoi ...
  * Il y a toujours un risque pour les humains, même si ce clan-là était civilisé. Mais on ne sait jamais vraiment quand ils seront incapables de résister à la faim.
  * Comment ça, civilisé?
  * Ils ont affirmé ne plus chasser les humains. Ils étaient parvenus à se contenter de proies animales.
  * En quoi cela concerne-t-il les Cullen? Ils sont comme les sang-froid que ton arrière-grand-père a rencontré?
  * Ce sont les _mêmes ..._ Ils sont plus nombreux, maintenant. Des jeunes, une femelle et un mâle, ont rejoint le clan mais les autres sont les mêmes. A l'époque de mon aïeul, on parlait déjà de leur chef de meute, Carlisle. Il aurait hanté ces contrées et en serait reparti avant même que vous, les Blancs, n'arriviez.
  * Mais qui sont-ils? Qu'est-ce que sont les sang-froid?
  * Des buveurs de sang. Ton peuple les vampires intimés ... Tu as une chaise sacrée de poule! S'était-il alors esclaffé alors que je m'étais perdu dans ce que j'avais déjà appris sur cette famille atypique. 
  * Tu sais raconter les histoires.
  * Ces légendes sont dingues, non? Pas étonnant que mon père nous défende de les évoquer.
  * Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.
  * J'imagine que je viens de violer un traité.
  * Je serai muette comme une tombe.
  * Sérieusement, n'en parle pas à Charlie. Il était drôlement furieux après Billy quand il a appris que certains d'entre nous refusaient d'aller à l'hôpital depuis que le docteur Cullen avait commencé à travailler.
  * Juré.
  * Tu dois nous prendre pour un tas d'Indiens superstitieux, maintenant?
  * Je crois juste que tu es très fort pour raconter les histoires effrayantes. Je suis tétanisée, tu vois?



Cela avait été la première d'une longue liste d'histoires que Jacob me raconta. Cependant c'était la plus importante car elle était mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Tout sans que je n'en ai le moindre soupçon. Plus tard, apprendra que Jacob a révélé les secrets de sa tribu, il y aura des disputes mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Si on y prête plus attention, on remarquera que je n'avais pas tant questionné au sujet des loups mais plus au sujet des sang-froid. Une erreur, j'aurais dû. Une autre erreur que j'ai commise sur cette plage a été un flirt avec un jeune garçon de quinze ans qui ne voyait pas que je le manipulais. Pour cela, je me déteste.

Les trois fileuses avaient sans doute bien ri de moi car le destin est une choisi fragile et alors que je ne le savais pas, mon destin était lié à Sam et Jacob. Sam, ce jeune Quileute aux longs cheveux de soie et au regard perdu, au visage long et légèrement carré avec un air austère comme s'il portait la responsabilité de tout un peuple sur ses épaules. Jacob avec son air juvénile et ses yeux qui brillaient de chaleur comme les premiers rayons de soleil d'été. Ils étaient des pièces centrales, il suffisait juste que j'ouvre les yeux.

*

J'ai refusé les demandes de Tyler, Mike et Eric pour me rendre au Bal et leur servir de cavalière. Après tout, j'ai dû mal à marcher sur des surfaces planes alors la dance ... Mais moi voilà, au bras d'un Edward en costume et j'avais alors l'idée de quoi il devait ressembler lors de sa vie humaine . Une jolie robe cachant ma jambe plâtrée me servait de tenue, un prêt d'Alice bien entendu. La panique m'avait envahit lorsque j'avais décidé de m'emmener sur la piste et à tournoyer.

  * Edward, je te jure que je ne sais pas danser.
  * Ne t'inquiète pas, bêtasse, moi je sais.



Il avait mit mes bras autour de sa nuque puis soulever avant de glisser ses pieds sous les miens. Puis il m'avait emporter dans un tourbillon. Dire que quelques jours plus tôt, il avait souhaité me quitter suite à ce qui c'était produit. Peut-être que j'aurais dû l'écouter, lui dire en effet, il est préférable qu'on s'arrête car ma vie avait été en danger et cela par sa faute. J'avais traversé l'État de Washington jusqu'à Phoenix pour échapper à un vampire qui me traquait. Si je n'avais pas commencé à fréquenter Edward quatre mois plus tôt et m'être rendu dans cette maudite clairière pour assister, à maudit match de base-ball alors je ne porterais pas une marque sur le poignet, aujourd'hui. La légende que Jacob avait raconté m'avait obsédé jusqu'à ce que j'explique au garçon aux cheveux cuivrés, les soupçons que j'avais. Comme un brebis égaré dans une forêt, j'avais été piégé par son regard lorsqu'il m'avait menacé, m'annonçant que mon chant chante pour lui, qu'il se retient pour ne pas me vider. Mais voilà qu'il a réussi et que c'est grâce à sa volonté, si je ne suis pas un vampire aujourd'hui.

Je me souviens encore des dents du vampire James qui s'enfoncent dans ma chaise tendre, de son regard noir sur moi alors qu'il boit de mon chant avant de le voir voler dans les airs. Je me souviens encore de la douleur insupportable qui avait suivi la morsure, cela avait été une torture et je n'avais souhaité que choisi, que cela s'arrête car c'est comme si mon corps se liquéfiait de l'intérieur.

  * J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans.
  * Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir cinq ans. Murmure M'avais-t-il.
  * D'accord, ça n'est pas si mal. Avais-je reconnu après avoir aperçu un regard d'Alice.



J'avais parlé trop vite cependant car Edward fixait les portes avec colère. Jacob Black, chemise blanche à manches longues et cravate, ses cheveux tirés en queue-de-cheval, venaient vers nous. Il était mal à l'aise et je ressentais à l'époque de la peine pour lui car je me trouvais dans les bras d'un autre garçon, autre que lui. Edward avait essayé de me mettre de côté mais ça ne réussissait pas.

  * Tiens-toi correctement!
  * Il veut te parler, lâcha Edward glacial.
  * Salut, Bella. J'espérais te trouver ici.
  * Salut, Jacob. Que se passe-t-il?
  * Puis-je? demande-t-il prudemment à mon cavalier.



A cette époque, Jacob avait commencé à grandir plus que la norme. Vu ce qui allait se passer par la suite, ce n'était pas si anormal que ça. Parce qu'il devient de plus en plus grand, il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir le visage d'Edward. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne trahissait rien. Il se contenta juste de me poser prudemment sur mes pieds et de reculer d'un pas.

  * Merci. Dit Jacob. Puis le garçon Cullen avait tourné les serres, non sans m'avoir dévisagé. Suite à cela, Jacob posa la main sur ma taille et la différence de chaleur entre lui et mon petit-ami était évidente.
  * Bon sang, Jacob, tu mesures combien?
  * Un mètre quatre-vingt-huit.
  * Comment se fait-il que tu sois venu?
  * Mon père a craché vingt dollars pour que j'assiste au bal, tu le crois?
  * Hélas oui. Eh bien, j'espère que tu t'amuseras. Tu as repéré quelqu'un qui te plaisait?
  * Oui, mais elle est le prix… Au fait, tu es très jolie.
  * Euh, merci. Alors, pourquoi Billy at-il payé ton billet?
  * Il a dit que c'était un endroit «sûr» pour discuter avec toi. Il perd la boule, si tu veux mon avis. Passons. Il a promis de m'acheter ce maître-cylindre dont j'ai besoin si j'accepte de te parler.
  * Vas-y. J'ai envie que tu termines ta voiture.
  * Ne te fâche pas.
  * Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Je n'en voudrais même pas à Billy. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as à moi dire.
  * C'est… c'est vraiment idiot. Je suis désolé, Bella… il souhaite que tu rompes avec ton copain.
  * Toujours aussi superstitieux, hein?
  * Il… il a très mal réagi quand il a appris que tu avais été béni à Phoenix. Il n'a pas cru…
  * Je suis tombée.
  * Je sais.
  * Il pense qu'Edward est pour quelque chose dans cet accident, hein?
  * Ecoute, tant pis si Billy n'y croit pas, mais je tiens à ce que toi, tu sois au courant. Edward m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui et son père, je serais morte.
  * Je sais.
  * Navrée que tu aies écopé de cette mission. Enfin, tu auras au moins gagné tes pièces détachées.
  * Oui.
  * Autre choisi?
  * Laisse tomber. Je me dégoterai un boulot, j'économiserai.
  * Crache le morceau, Jacob.
  * Très bien… Tu vas mal le prendre. Il m'a demandé de te dire, de te prévenir, que nous- et le pluriel est de lui, je n'y suis pour rien- ne relâcherions pas notre garde.
  * Quelle vente mission il t'a confiée!
  * Il y a pire. Bon, dois-je lui faire savoir qu'il se mêle de ses oignons?
  * Non, merci-le de ma part. Il n'a que de bonnes intentions, après tout.
  * Tu veux continuer à danser ou préfères-tu que je t'accompagne à une chaise?
  * T'inquiète, Jacob, je loue le relais.
  * Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu. A un de ces jours, Bella.
  * C'est ça, à plus.
  * Désolé. S'excusa de nouveau Jacob avant de gagner la sortie.
  * Soulagé?
  * Pas vraiment. Répondit Edward.
  * Ne sois pas en colère après Billy. Il s'inquiète pour moi au nom de son amitié avec Charlie. N'y vois rien de personnel.



Ou peut-être que Billy avait plus de raisons de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je savais que durant mon enfance, il posait des questions à mon père pour savoir comment j'allais. Si j'étais heureuse, si ça se passait bien à l'école et à la maison. C'est normal, tous les amis font cela ou presque. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il utilisait son fils. A l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais Billy Blake. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait autant à moi, était-ce parce que j'étais la fille de son meilleur ami ou parce que je fréquentais l'ennemi de sa tribu? Les deux, sans aucun doute.

Quant aux Cullen et plus particulier Edward, j'étais jeune et sot à l'époque, je ne mesurai pas le danger devant mes yeux. Juste que cette famille était fascinante et que je tombais chaque jours un peu plus amoureuse d'un membre de l'un deux. Edward avait un jour déclaré que j'étais sa dose d'héroïne, son envie pour mon sang avait sans doute manquer la chaleur de ma peau. Cette dernière s'élevait un peu plus chaque jour que nous passions ensemble. C'était le début de la fin, un indice de ce qui allait se produire si je continuais sur cette voie. Je n'y ai prit garde, j'aurais dû.


	2. Perdue dans les bois

_ Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan _

_ Chapitre 2 _

_**Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan** _

__

_ Chapitre 2 _

Je me souviens de cette nuit comme si c’était hier. J’avais si froid que j’étais tombé au bord de l’hypothermie d’après de Dr Gerandy. Il faut savoir que je me suis comme même perdue dans la forêt qui se trouve juste derrière chez moi et j’y suis resté durant des heures. Mais à cet époque, ne pas savoir où je me trouvais n’était pas ma première priorité. Le chagrin c’était emparé de moi et une promesse brisée se repassait encore et encore dans mon esprit.

Des semaines c’étaient écoulées depuis le bal de fin d’année lorsque je me suis rendu avec Edward chez lui. Quel jour maudit. Aujourd’hui, je vois mieux et j’y vois une bénédiction car sans cet événement, je me retrouverais encore dans l’étreinte des Cullen. Ce jour avait bien commencé, bien que j’avais grincé des dents car j’avais un an de plus qu’Edward. Un an, en âge de vie humaine bien entendu car à l’époque, j’avais l’intention absolue de devenir un vampire. J’étais jeune, j’étais sot et je ne me rendais pas compte de la réelle folie de ce que cela signifierait exactement. Alice, le petit lutin, celle qui avait été ma meilleure- amie et qui avait le don d’avoir des visions, avait à ma grande consternation organisé un anniversaire surprise. C’était de bonne intention, elle n’y voyait rien de mal mais elle savait que je n’appréciais pas cela. Pourtant, elle n’a pût et ce jour-ci, se retenir et c’est également ce jour-là où j’ai appris, la véritable raison de la colère de Rosalie envers ma personne. Elle souhaitait ardemment redevenir humaine et avoir des enfants, et me voir jeter ma vie comme si elle ne valait rien, l’a révulsait. Aujourd’hui, je comprends et je me rends compte qu’elle est celle qui possède le plus d’humanité dans cette fratrie.

Ce jour-là donc, il n’y a pas seulement eu une conversation entre la jolie blonde et moi. Il y a eu l’ **ACCIDENT.** Lorsque j’y repense aujourd’hui, ça me passe comme des flashs tant cela avait été rapide. Presque flou, à vrai dire. Des meubles cassés, des cris de tout côté, moi qui est encore fait un vol plané, et tout ça parce que j’ai eu le malheur de me coupé le pouce en déballant un de mes cadeau. Je sais que je suis maladroite, cela n’est pas une nouvelle, mais c’est comme si j’attirais vraiment les ennuis avec le surnaturel. Le pauvre Jasper qui porte constamment un masque de désespoir et de douleur, à cause de son pouvoir d’empathie et de son désir pour le sang, n’avait pût se retenir. Je ne lui en veux pas, à vrai dire, le seul que je déteste vraiment est Edward. Il m’a fait l’aimer, il m’a fait le désirer, il m’a modelé en quelqu’un que je n’étais pas pour finalement me quitter dans les bois.

Deux jours ou était-ce trois ? Edward était passé chez moi après l’école, j’avais été étonné pour être honnête car sa famille se disloquait. Au début, je m’étais inquiété pour Jasper, puis Rosalie et ensuite je m’étais demandé si les visions d’Alice étaient toujours les mêmes après cet accident. En tout cas, Edward n’était plus le même, il avait commencé à être distant et j’avais commencé à vraiment m’inquiéter. Lorsque Alice et Jasper sont partis, j’avais sentis mon cœur se serrer mais ils n’étaient pas les seuls, Emmett et Rosalie ne se trouvaient plus à Forks non plus et alors la culpabilité c’était emparé de moi. C’est donc pourquoi, j’avais été si surprise et j’allais bientôt comprendre pourquoi.

Sur le parking de l’école, à la fin des cours, voilà qu’il m’attendait à-côté de ma Chevrolet.

  * _Ça ne t’ennuie pas si je passe chez toi ? Edward m’avait demandé._
  * _Bien sûr que non._
  * _Tout de suite ?_
  * _Pourquoi pas ? Je dois juste poster une lettre à Renée. Je te retrouve là-bas._
  * _Je m’en charge. Ça ne m’empêchera pas d’être chez toi le premier._
  * _A ta guise_



Cette conversation m’avait semblé fausse, bien qu’elle soit courte. J’avais pressentit que quelque chose allait se passer mais je ne voulais ouvrir les yeux, je voulais nier l’évidence, continuer à me bercer dans cette bulle que l’on c’était créer. Bien que je n’ai plus ressentit ses baisers froid sur mes lèvres depuis ce jour fatidique. Bien qu’il ne m’ai plus serré dans ses bras, je me leurrais en me disant que ce n’était rien.

Le soulagement c’était emparé de moi quand j’avais bifurqué dans ma rue pour voir sa Volvo argenté garée. Cependant l’attitude d’Edward n’avait pas changé et son insistance plus tôt, laissait prévoir que nous allions avoir un moment désagréable. J’avais rassemblé mon courage avant de descendre de la Chevrolet alors qu’il venait à ma rencontre.

  * _Vins te promener avec moi._
  * _Allons-y, discutons._



Il faut savoir que je ne l’avais pas suivis avec plaisir mais je désirais une conversation et des explications car après tout, j’en méritais. Je n’avais pas fait exprès de me couper, mais la façon dont il se comportait ne cessait de me faire culpabiliser. Nous n’avions parcouru que quelques pas sous le couvert des arbres. Nous étions tout près du sentier et je distinguais encore la maison lorsqu’on c’est arrêté.

  * _Nous partons, Bella._
  * _Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et…_
  * _Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l’air d’un gamin. C’était inéluctable, alors aujourd’hui ou demain…_
  * _Quand tu dis nous…_
  * _Il s’agit de moi et des miens._
  * _D’accord. Je viens aussi._
  * _Impossible, Bella. Notre destination…ce n’est pas un endroit pour toi._
  * _Quel que soit le lieu où tu es, j’y ai ma place._
  * _Je ne t’apporte rien de bon, Bella._
  * _Ne sois pas idiot. Tu es ce qu’il y a de mieux dans ma vie._
  * _Mon univers n’est pas fait pour toi._
  * _Ce qui s’est passé avec Jasper, ce n’était rien, Edward, rien du tout !_
  * _En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver._
  * _Tu as juré ! A Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais…_
  * _Tant que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour toi._
  * _Non ! C’est à cause de mon âme, hein ? Carlisle m’en a parlé. Je m’en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m’en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme. J’en n’en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l’ai déjà donnée._
  * _Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella._
  * _Tu…me…quittes ?_
  * _Ça change tout. Naturellement, une partie de moi continuera à t’aimer. En quelque sorte. Mais je suis…las de jouer un rôle qui n’est pas moi. Je ne suis pas humain. J’ai trop longtemps laissé l’imposture s’installer. J’en suis désolé._
  * _Arrête. Ne fais pas ça._
  * _Tu ne m’apportes rien de bon, Bella._
  * _Si…c’est ce que tu souhaites._
  * _J’ai une dernière faveur à formuler, cependant. Si ce n’est pas trop demander._
  * _Tout ce que tu voudras._
  * _Pas d’acte téméraire ou stupide. Entendu ?C’est à Charlie que je pense, bien sûr. Il a besoin de toi. Prends soin de toi…pour lui._
  * _D’accord._
  * _En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t’entraînerai plus dans ce genre d’épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m’en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n’avais jamais existé… Rassure-toi, vous autres humains avez la mémoire courte. Le temps guérit les blessures de ceux qui appartiennent à votre espèce._
  * _Et la tienne ?_
  * _Et bien…Je n’oublierai pas. Toutefois, ma…race se laisse facilement distraire. Voilà, c’est tout. Nous ne t’importunerons plus._
  * _Je ne reverrai pas Alice._
  * _Ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir._
  * _Alice est déjà partie ?_
  * _Elle aurait souhaité t’expliquer. Je l’ai persuadée qu’une rupture brutale valait mieux. Pour toi. Adieu, Bella._
  * _Attends !_
  * _Fais attention à toi._



C’était la dernière chose qu’il m’ai dîtes avant de se volatiliser dans un souffle. Ce jour-là, dans cette forêt sombre et humide, je me repassais en boucle la conversation. Pour réaliser ce qu’il venait d’arriver même si je ne pouvais encore accepter la vérité. Edward Cullen, mon premier amour, celui avec qui j’imaginais passer mon éternité m’avait abandonné. Bien que ses baisers soient froids et gelés et restaient pour la plupart très chastes, ils étaient parfaits. Du moins, je le pensais lorsque je venais tout juste d’avoir mes dix-huit noms. Mais alors je ne connaissais que lui, je n’avais jamais connu l’étreinte d’un autre homme, encore moins embrasser les lèvres d’un autre. Tout ce que je connaissais, je l’avais appris de lui et si il ne m’avait pas mentit, il était tout aussi innocent qu’un jouvenceau alors qu’il a plusieurs siècles d’existence devant lui. Pourtant, ce n’est pas notre rupture qui m’a fait basculé car s’il n’y avait que ça, peut-être aurais-je pût retrouver mon chemin. Savoir qu’Alice est partie sans me dire au revoir alors qu’elle est ma meilleure-amie, m’avais fait aussi mal que de perdre Edward. Moi qui suis fille unique, je venais de perdre quelqu’un qui s’approchait le plus d’une sœur et ça faisait mal, si mal, que j’en suis tombé sur le sol.

J’avais avancé sans savoir où je me rendais pour tenter de le rattraper. C’était futile, inutile car il était déjà à des miles d’ici mais le chagrin rend l’esprit des simples mortels flou. Il n’y avait pas que du chagrin qui coulait alors dans mes veines mais une colère si brute qu’elle me faisait verser des larmes, tel une fontaine. A ce moment, j’avais sentit une partie de moi se briser. Mon cœur en lambeaux et mon esprit dispersé alors que ma peau brûlait dans l’air qui devenait de plus en plus frais. Ce feu qui s’alimentait de ma colère, je lui avais offert mon âme et en échange, je gagnais ça. Il est déroutant en y réfléchissant, que je n’ai pas pensé à Charlie, ni à ma mère ce jour-ci. Tout ce dont je me souciais était lui, tout ce dont je voyais était lui, avec sa posture aristocratique et son visage magnifique. Comment pouvait-il penser que je pourrais oublier ? Lorsque je serais de retour chez moi, je découvrirais que toutes les affaires qu’il m’a offert, cd, auto radio de ma Chevrolet, lettres etc. Tout avait disparu, ou du moins c’est ce qu’il a cru. Car aucun d’eux n’y avaient prêtés attention mais Edward et le reste des Cullen avaient laissés une menace plané dans les airs et j’étais la cible de cette dernière.

Ainsi les heures avaient défilées et je tournais en rond, un tout petit rond. Je trébuchais souvent, maladroite que j’étais mais au fur et à mesure que l’obscurité se faisait, je tombais encore et encore. A la fin, mes pieds se prirent dans quelque chose mais il faisait si noir que je n’avais pût voir de quoi il s’agissait. Après cela, je ne me relevai pas car la fatigue avait prit le pas sur moi et j’avais roulé sur le flanc comme un chien de fusil. Il faisait si humide et le froid s’installait sur moi comme une couverture. Je me souviens avoir grelotté comme jamais auparavant. Puis les cris. Ils ne provenaient pas des animaux, heureusement pour moi. Malchanceuse que je suis, j’aurais très bien pût tomber sur un ours à cette époque de l’année, mais c’était les appels d’hommes que j’entendais alors. On me hélait. Mon prénom avait résonné parmi la végétation mouillée et j’avais souhaité me manifester, mais j’étais trop faible. Je m’étais alors endormie et si ce n’était la pluie qui ne m’avait réveillée, je ne sais pas dans quel état on ne m’aurait retrouvé car ma tête était dangereusement près d’une flaque. J’avais entendu de nouveau, ils étaient plus loin et ils semblaient plusieurs personnes lorsqu’un bruit plus près c’était fait entendre. La pluie glacée m’avait enlevée le reste de mon énergie et je n’avais donc pût produire un quelconque son lorsqu’une sorte de reniflement avait résonner.

  * _Bella. Quelqu’un t’a fait du mal ?_



Cette voix était basse et à l’époque ne m’était pas familière, pourtant je me sentais étrangement attiré même si je ne pouvais répondre à cette question car je n’avais pas assez d’énergie pour le faire. Dans cette forêt et à cet instant même, je l’avais trouvé si grand que je n’avais pût le regarder dans les yeux.

  * _Bella, je m’appelle Sam Uley. Charlie m’a envoyé à ta recherche._



J’avais déjà rencontré Sam Uley mais c’était il y a longtemps et cela avait été bref. Mais même alors cela n’aurait pas eût d’importance car je ne pouvais dire qui était Charlie. J’étais dans un tel état second que je n’aurais sût dire où se trouvait ma gauche de ma droite. Mon sauveur m’avait donc soulever comme si je n’étais rien, d’un geste souple et rapide et je m’étais laissé porter à travers les bois sombres. Aujourd’hui, me rendre à cet endroit est douloureux car il me rappelle à quel point j’étais faible. Car je ne suis ni la première, ni la dernière, à subir un chagrin d’amour. Après tout, les plus belles chansons et les plus belles œuvres ont été conçus à partir de ça. Une rupture, une promesse rompue, un amour déçu. C’est pourquoi repenser à cette époque m’est difficile et pourtant inévitable car il fait partie de mon histoire.


	3. L'apparition

_ Les Chroniques d'Isabella Swan _

_ Chapitre 3 _

_**Les Chroniques d'Isabella Swan** _

_ Chapitre 3 _

Le soir où les Cullen sont partis, un grand feu de joie a été organisé dans la réserve. Je ne révèleais pas le nom, ni le nombre de personnes qui sont responsables de cela. Je vais juste dire que madame Stanley qui n'est autre que la mère de Jessica, a appelé Charlie pour l'avertir de cela. Nous savons donc de qui la jeune fille tient sa grande bouche car sa mère n'est autre que la concierge de la ville de Forks.

Carlisle Cullen avait démissionné ce jour-ci, en expliquant qu'il partait travailler à LA Bien entendu, c'est un mensonge. Les vampires ne peuvent s'exposer au soleil car leur peau brille comme des diamants sous les rayons, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Edward et sa famille partaient _«camper»_ lorsque la petite ville de Forks était ensoleillé. Ou la cité des Anges est connue pour faire beau toute l'année donc je savais que Carlisle se développerait ailleurs. Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'avais découvert le lendemain de mon retour à la maison, j'avais aussi découvert qu'Edward avait laissé une note sur le frigo. «Suis partie en balade sur le sentier avec Edward. N'en ai pas pour longtemps. B. »Je dois admettre qu'il avait très bien imité mon écriture et c'est grâce à ça, si Charlie avait appelé les secours car il savait que je ne me trouvais pas avec le plus jeune fils adoptif du docteur Cullen. D'ailleurs Sam, mon sauveur, n'était pas venu seul mais je n'avais pas vu les deux garçons qui l'avaient alors accompagnés à l'époque.

Ce soir dans la forêt, où j'avais rencontré pour la deuxième fois de ma vie Sam et pour la dernière fois Edward, avait eu lieu en septembre. C'est-à-dire il y a près de quatre mois. Quatre mois où je n'étais plus moi. J'avais excellentes notes, moi qui avait de mauvais résultats en maths, je m'améliorais; je partais au travail dans le magasin Newton où je travaillais avec Mike mais je ne sortais plus, je ne riais plus, je ne souriais plus, j'étais devenu une coquille vide comme si Edward avait prit une partie de moi en me quittant. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que mon comportement était exagéré. L'isolement fait plus de mal que de bien et petit à petit, mes amis c'étaient éloignés jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus rien de leur vie. Puis un jour alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner, Charlie explosa. Nous avons eu un différend, il voulait que j'aille rejoindre ma mère et je ne le souhaitais pas car je me disais à l'époque qu'Edward pouvait revenir n'importe quand et mon père se doutait de mon raisonnement. Il en avait assez que je reste à la maison alors pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'avais pris la décision de sortir et pas avec n'importe qui et pas n'importe où. Le cinéma avec Jessica et tout ça pour voir un film de zombie qui après la connaissance et toute la violence des vampires, ne m'avais pas effrayé mais avait bien terrorisé ma compagne. j'avais pris la décision de sortir et pas avec n'importe qui et pas n'importe où. Le cinéma avec Jessica et tout ça pour voir un film de zombie qui après la connaissance et toute la violence des vampires, ne m'avais pas effrayé mais avait bien terrorisé ma compagne. j'avais pris la décision de sortir et pas avec n'importe qui et pas n'importe où. Le cinéma avec Jessica et tout ça pour voir un film de zombie qui après la connaissance et toute la violence des vampires, ne m'avais pas effrayé mais avait bien terrorisé ma compagne.

Après cette séance bien ennuyante, j’avais mentis en déclarant être une trouillarde mais elle ne m’avait pas cru. Il n’est guère étonnant car je suis une piètre menteuse mais avec le temps, il s’avère que je me suis amélioré. La survie ne m’en a pas laissé le choix. Jessica et moi avions donc décidés de manger quelque chose car la nuit était désormais tombée et nos ventres grondaient. Cette soirée au départ pouvait sembler inutile mais dans quelques minutes, elle allait montrer à quel point elle était importante pour mon avenir. Les trois fileuses avaient tissées leurs toiles et m’avaient menées ici, à cet endroit et pour une raison.

Nous nous trouvions dans une rue où il y avait des échoppes fermées. Je revois cette rue comme si je m’y retrouvais il y a quelques minutes car il allait se passer quelque chose que je n’avais jamais osez imaginer. A une cinquantaine de mètres, se trouvait un fast-food vers lequel Jess c’était dirigé et sur le trottoir d’en face, il n’y avait qu’un seul lieu ouvert. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tout le monde le sait et celui-ci avait prit le pas sur ma raison. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un bar et adossés au mur quatre hommes qui me semblais alors familier. Un sentiment d’urgence nous faisait avancer, Jessica et moi, même si ce n’était pas la frayeur mais un souci de passer aperçue qui s’emparait de cette première. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais m’empêchez d’examiner les quatre hommes. J’avais alors repensé au jour où j’étais partie choisir des robes de bal avec Angela et Jessica ou plutôt, elles avaient choisies car j’étais allé acheter un livre. A l’époque je cherchais des indices qui pourrais m’aider sur l’identité des Cullen et j’avais finis par me retrouver dans une mauvaise situation. Un peu comme celle qui allait se produire dans cette rue. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Edward ne serait pas là pour me sauver et encore moins, m’emmener au restaurant. C’était la première fois que je touchais sa peau gelée, d’ailleurs. Mais repassons aux hommes collés au bar, il était évident que le petit brun faisait partit du groupe qui m’avait agressé il y a presque un an. D’ailleurs, il me manifesta de l’intérêt et figée sur place, je le dévisageais.

  * Bella ? Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ?
  * Il me semble les connaître.
  * Viens, Bella ! Bella ! Tu n’as pas le droit d’entrer dans un bar !
  * Telle n’est pas mon intention. Je veux juste vérifier un truc…
  * Tu es dingue ? Tu cherches à te suicider, ou quoi ?
  * Vas-y. J’arrive.



Je n’étais pas suicidaire mais ce soir-là, j’avais ressentit pour la première fois depuis des mois, une émotion. Depuis longtemps, je n’avais pas ressentit cette adrénaline et bien qu’il est vrai que mon comportement soit stupide, sur le coup, cela m’avait fait du bien car je m’étais sentie vivante. Port Angeles est une ville où j’ai la manie de me retrouver dans des situations inhabituelles pour être honnête. J’ai vécu à Phoenix, une ville dix fois plus grande que celle-ci et pourtant je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation et encore moins deux fois. Cette ville a une aura maudite car dans quelques mois, des choses horribles allaient se produire et sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, j’en serais en partie responsable.

_« Arrête ça tout de suite, Bella ! Rejoins ton amie. Pas de bêtises, j’ai ta promesse. Respecte ton engagement. »_

Voici, c’était à ce moment-là où j’ai pour la première fois vu son fantôme. Dans cette ruelle sombre de Port Angeles, en compagnie de Jessica Stanley et de quatre hommes dont l’un me semblait familier, l’apparition d’Edward Cullen me réprimandait et cela n’allait pas être la dernière fois car j’allais tout faire pour le revoir. Je lui avais en effet promis de ne rien tenter de stupide mais il m’avait alors également fait une promesse. L’adrénaline et le risque que j’avais encourus ce soir-là étaient ce qui me semblais nécessaire pour le revoir car alors j’entendais et voyais son inquiétude dans sa voix et son visage.

_« Recule, Bella. »_

M’étais-je dis que j’étais folle ou était-ce mon subconscient qui me jouait des tours. J’avais cependant continué à jouer avec le feu et au lieu de rejoindre Jess et de suivre la voix de la sagesse qui me criait de faire demi-tour, je m’étais avancé vers eux. Cependant, ce n’était pas mon heure et j’en remercie les dieux aujourd’hui même si je me maudis pour ma bêtise.

  * Salut ! Je peux vous aider ? Vous avez l’air perdue.
  * Non, je ne suis pas perdue.
  * Je vous offre un verre ?
  * Je n’ai pas l’âge. De loin, vous ressembliez à une de mes connaissances. Désolée, je me suis trompée.
  * Ce n’est pas grave. Profitez quand même de notre compagnie.
  * Merci, mais ce n’est pas possible.
  * Allez, juste une minute.
  * Allons dîner. Avais-je dis à Jess après être retourné à ses côtés.



Stupide que j’avais été à cette époque, j’avais été déçu car j’avais constaté que le petit brun n’était en réalité pas celui qui m’avais agressé. Ils m’avaient semblés inoffensifs et peut-être qu’en réalité ne le sont-ils pas, je ne peux le dire. Tout ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c’est que j’avais ressemblé à une suicidaire en me précipitant ainsi vers des inconnus et que Jessica aurait très bien pût partir, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Mon comportement n’avait pas été normal, j’avais mis ma vie en péril et celle de mon compagnon de route aussi.

  * Qu’est-ce qui t’a prise ? Et si ça avait été des psychopathes, hein ?
  * J’ai cru reconnaître l’un d’eux.
  * Tu es vraiment bizarre. J’ai l’impression de ne pas savoir qui tu es.
  * Désolé.



Après cela nous étions allez manger au fast-food en silence et autant dire que si j’avais souhaité redémarrer une quelconque amitié avec elle, ce n’était pas gagné. Je l’avais blessée, j’avais mis sa vie en danger et encore une fois, je n’ai pensé ni à Charlie, ni à Renée des conséquences de mon acte. Après tout, il aurait pût effectivement s’agir de psychopathes. J’avais commencé à ne plus avoir de souvenirs de lui, d’eux mais ils ont ressurgis. La douleur avait toujours été là, je ne le nierais pas même si j’avais tenté de l’ étouffer de mon mieux. Je souffrais également d’insomnie, du moins lorsque je ne faisais pas de cauchemars qui me réveillais en hurlant de tout mes poumons. De nos jours, la douleur n’est plus, les souvenirs ont disparus et je me souviens vaguement de leurs visages mais je ne pourrais les décrire avec précision comme c’était le cas à l’époque où c’est produit cet événement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la plupart des fanfictions, on parle de l'achat des motos ou du saut de la falaise mais on ne parle jamais de cet épisode or il est de mon point de vu important.
> 
> C'est la première sortie de Bella depuis qu'Edward l'a quitté et que les Cullen sont partis.  
> C'est également la première fois qu'elle voit l'apparition d'Edward et qu'elle comprend que c'est le risque qui lui a permis de le voir.
> 
> C'est grâce à ce moment si elle a choisit d'acheter des motos et donc, de se rendre chez Jacob.  
> Ce chapitre devait donc être raconté.


	4. Les motos

**_ L _ _ es Chroniques d’Isabella Swan _ **

_ Chapitre 4 _

_**Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan** _

_ Chapitre 4 _

Après la soirée cinéma, Jess avait été tendue envers ma personne et je ne peux lui en vouloir car même moi, je m’en voulais pour mon comportement. J’avais cependant été heureuse car je revoyais le visage d’Edward mais je ne me retrouvais pas dans le même état qu’auparavant. Il faut savoir qu’à l’époque, je restais à Forks non pour mon père mais pour Edward car j’avais l’espoir qu’il reviendrait. Même après quatre mois, je ne m’étais pas remis de son départ et ça commençait à devenir pathétique. Heureusement pour moi, cela n’allait pas durer pour l’éternité. Edward avait dit que j’étais sa dose d’héroïne pourtant j’avais l’impression que c’était l’inverse car il n’avait eu aucun mal à m’abandonner alors que je n’avais cessé de penser à lui. C’est presque comme s’il m’avait rendue dépendante de lui et peut-être que cela avait bien été le cas, si l’on regardait bien mon comportement.

Alors que je rentrais de l’école et qu’il pleuvait durement, j’étais passé devant une pancarte indiquant « Moto à vendre ». Avant cela, je n’y connaissais rien à ces engins et encore moins rouler dessus. Cependant avec de l’aide et du temps et surtout sans que Charlie n’en soit au courant, j’allais pouvoir manipuler une mobylette. J’allais devenir le cauchemar de mon père, lui qui maudit les motards et encore plus ceux qui ne portent pas de casques. Je devais remercier Jacob pour cela car je m’étais souvenu en m’arrêtant sur le parking alors que je marchandais les deux motos, que le jeune Blake aimait rafistoler les véhicules. Pourquoi avais-je décidé de faire cet achat ? C’est simple, je souhaitais le revoir, qu’ **il** soit une illusion ou soit bien réel, à l’époque je ne pensais qu’à cela. Plus tard, j’allais encore mettre ma vie en danger et à vrai dire, depuis que j’avais fait la connaissance de cette famille de vampires, je n’avais fait que cela. Voulu ou non, c’était un fait et je ne pouvais le nier. Mais ce n’est pas tout car j’allais utiliser Jacob. Aujourd’hui j’hésite encore à savoir si cette décision était la meilleure ou la plus mauvaise que j’ai jamais faîte car elle a scellée mon destin. Ce qui c’est produit des mois plus tard est à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction mais avant cela, il y a tant à raconter.

Après l’achat, à la surprise de mon père et de mes hôtes, je m’étais rendu chez les Blake. Lorsque j’ai franchis la frontière de la « Push », j’ai eu un ressentit, une sensation de bien-être comme si je rentrais à la maison. De mémoire, rien de semblable ne m’avais jamais paru plus juste. Je n’avais pourtant pas mis les pieds ici depuis mes onze ans, le dernier été que j’avais passé avec mon père avant de rester avec ma mère à Phoenix. J’avais finalement retrouvé mon chemin pour ce petit coin de verdure, dans l’état de Washington même si ce n’avait pas été de gaieté de cœur. De nos jours, c’est plus le sentiment d’abandon qui résonne que le manque de soleil. Edward Cullen est celui qui m’a abandonné dans une forêt, il est vrai mais il n’est pas le premier à m’avoir tourné le dos et il n’allait pas être le dernier. La seule constante de ma vie est Charlie. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, lorsqu’il le fait c’est pour dire quelque chose d’utile. Il est seul depuis le départ de ma mère et un jour, il va s’en remettre. Il est comme moi, il met du temps mais il est fort et toujours là quand j’ai besoin de lui.

La maison des Blake se trouve à la frontière de la réserve et elle est l’une des premières. Elle a des airs de grange avec sa façade en rondins couverte d’une peinture rouge fanée et de ces fenêtres étroites. Bien que petite et qu’il est évident que aucune femme ne vit ici, elle est accueillante et elle m’appelle à chaque fois comme si j’étais chez moi. Cependant, il faut savoir que les maisons de la tribu ne sont pas toutes comme ça. A une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, on pourrait voir la différence. Les maisons se ressemblent mais beaucoup montrent des signes de pauvreté. Forks et la Push sont voisines mais sont si différentes l’une de l’autres car elles n’ont pas les mêmes moyens. D’un regard extérieur, cela est encore plus évident. Avant, cela ne m’intéressait pas. Qu’en avais-je à faire ? J’étais de Forks, pas de la « Push ». Maintenant, c’est différent car je suis différente et je côtoie des gens qui sont membres de cette tribu. Mon histoire ne se résume pas seulement à avant mon arrivée à Forks puis à ma relation avec Edward Cullen. Mon histoire est reliée directement à cette tribu et je dois en rendre grâce à Billy Blake pour ça. 

J’avais souhaité que Billy ne soit pas là, car il était l’une des personnes les plus heureuses du départ des Cullen et je ne voulais pas qu’il m’affiche son bonheur. Car j’aimais toujours Edward même si maintenant je sais que c’était plus de la dépendance que de l’amour. Encore une fois, ce n’est qu’un souhait et les dieux ont une manie de jouer et de manipuler nos vies. Ce n’est donc pas sans grande surprise que le patriarche de la famille Blake était chez lui. A l’instar de Jacob, j’avais ressentit une reconnaissance qui me liait à cet homme. Bien entendu, je l’avais déjà vu, je le connaissais depuis que j’étais née et il venait parfois à la maison ou du moins, il venait avant que les Cullen ne fassent leur apparition. Mon père se rendait à la pêche avec lui pratiquement chaque week-end et lorsque j’étais enfant, je jouais avec Rachel et Rebecca Blake, les filles jumelles aînées de Billy et de sa défunte femme Sarah.

  * _Bella !_
  * _Salut, Jacob ! Tu as encore poussé !_
  * _Un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze._
  * _Et tu comptes t’arrêter où ? Tu es un géant._
  * _Plutôt une asperge. Entre, tu es en train de te faire tremper. Papa ? Devine un peu qui est là !_
  * _Eh bien, tu parles d’une surprise ! Content de te revoir, Bella. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? Charlie va bien ?_
  * _Très bien. Depuis tout ce temps, j’avais juste envie de renouer avec Jacob._
  * _Tu restes dîner ?_
  * _Non, il faut que je rentre nourrir Charlie._
  * _Je peux l’appeler. Tu sais qu’il est toujours invité chez nous._
  * _Ce n’est pas comme si je comptais ne jamais revenir. Je jure de multiplier mes visites au point que vous en aurez assez de moi._
  * _Très bien. Une prochaine fois, alors._
  * _Alors Bella, tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier ?_
  * _Non, rien de spécial. A quoi t’occupais-tu avant que je t’interrompe ?_
  * _J’allais juste commencer à bricoler ma voiture mais on peut…_
  * _Non, c’est parfait ! J’adorerais que tu me l’a montres._
  * _Elle est derrière le garage._
  * _A un de ces jours ! Avais-je dit à Billy avant de suivre Jacob à l’extérieur._
  * _Qu’est-ce que c’est, comme Volkswagen ?_
  * _Une vieille Golf de 1986. Un classique._
  * _Ça avance ?_
  * _J’ai presque fini. Mon père a respecté sa parole du printemps dernier._
  * _Ah._



Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de cette nuit et comme j’aurais dû l’écouter, alors. Billy avait soudoyé avec vingt billets et une promesse à Jacob, si ce dernier venait me parler à mon bal de fin d’année. Je me serais évité des mois de tourmente, une pneumonie en moins et je n’aurais pas inquiété toute la ville de ma disparition. Mais le cœur nous fait perdre notre raison, c’est bien connu et à cette époque, je ne voyais, je n’entendais qu’une seule personne et c’était Edward Cullen.

Jacob m’avait entraîné dans un endroit où nous allions passer de nombreuses heures ensemble : son garage. Un épais bosquet d’arbres et de buissons séparait la maison du garage, lequel consistait en deux abris après avoir abattu les cloisons intérieures. Je me souviens comme s’il s’agissait d’hier de cette auto qui reposait sur des parpaings. Jacob à ce moment été une grande asperge avec toujours son joli minois et son grand sourire, il possédait déjà son talent pour réparer tout ce qui été lié à des roues. La passion qui s’allume dans ses prunelles est encore là de nos jours même si l’inquiétude et la colère perturbent la joie qui lui servait d’auréole, alors.

  * _Tu t’y connais en motos, Jacob ?_
  * _Couci-couça. Mon pote Embry a un trial. Il nous arrive de bricoler ensemble dessus. Pourquoi ?_
  * _Eh bien…J’ai mis la main sur deux machines qui ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme. Je me demandais si tu saurais les réparer._
  * _Je peux toujours essayer._
  * _Juste un truc ! Charlie est contre ces engins. S’il l’apprenait, il mourrait sans doute d’un infarctus. Donc, pas un mot à Billy._
  * _T’inquiète, je comprends._
  * _Je te paierai._
  * _Tu débloques ? Ça me plaît, de t’aider. Hors de question que tu débourses un seul dollar._
  * _Dans ce cas…je te propose un marché. Je n’ai besoin que d’une moto, ainsi que de leçons. Donc, je t’offre la deuxième, et toi, tu m’apprends à piloter l’autre._
  * _Gé-nial !_
  * _Une minute ! Tu as l’âge ? C’est quand ton anniversaire ?_
  * _Tu l’as raté. J’ai enfin eu seize ans._
  * _Non que ça t’ait jamais empêché de conduire avant. Désolé d’avoir manqué l’événement._
  * _Pas de souci. Je ne fête pas le tien non plus. tu en es à combien, quarante ?_
  * _Pas loin._
  * _On n’aura qu’à organiser une fête commune pour nous rattraper._
  * _Voilà qui ressemble à un rendez-vous….On verra quand les motos seront réparées. Un cadeau mutuel, en quelque sorte._
  * _D’accord. Quand comptes-tu me les apporter ?_
  * _Elles sont dans la camionnette._
  * _Super._
  * _Billy ne risque-t-il pas de les apercevoir ?_
  * _On va se débrouiller._



C’était la première fois que je m’étais sentie aussi à l’aise, aussi légère et Jacob en était une des raisons. Il y avait toujours ce sentiment de chaleur comme si j’étais à la maison et à cette période, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je retrouvais le sourire et ça faisait du bien. Alors que nous déchargions les motos en silence, j’avais encore eu l’impression que quelque chose cassait à l’intérieur de moi. Quelque chose qui m’a rendue haletante durant quelques secondes, pas assez longtemps pour que Jacob s’en rende compte mais suffisamment pour que je me questionne.

  * _Elles ne sont pas en si mauvais état que ça. celle-là vaudra même quelque chose quand j’en aurait terminé avec elle. C’est une vieille Harley Sprint._
  * _Alors, ce sera la tienne._
  * _Tu es sûre ?_
  * _Sûre et certaine._
  * _Par contre, on va devoir investir un peu. Certaines pièces ont besoin d’être changées._
  * _On_ _rien du tout. Si tu bosses gratis, c’est moi qui paie le matériel._
  * _Je ne sais pas…_
  * _J’ai des économies. Pour la fac._



C’était encore un mensonge, ou du moins un demi-mensonge car il est vrai que j’avais des sous mais pas suffisamment pour me payer l’université. Seule une bourse ou les Cullen auraient pût me permettre une tel chose. A vrai dire, ni aujourd’hui, ni autrefois, je ne pensais me rendre à une quelconque fac. La dernière fois c’est parce que je souhaitais ardemment être présente s’ **ils** revenaient, je ne voulais pas les manquer. Maintenant, c’est parce que j’ai des responsabilités qui ne me permettent pas de me rendre à une faculté. Je le regrette, je dois bien l’admettre. Ça m’aurais bien plût de me rendre à Hawaii comme Rachel pour étudier ou retourner à Phoenix ou même prendre une année et visiter les Etats-Unis, mais il m’est impossible de réaliser ceci. Peut-être que dans quelques années, je pourrais réaliser ce dernier mais pas immédiatement. L’espoir fait vivre, c’est ce qui rend la vie moins terne après tout. Et après tout ce temps, après tout ce que j’ai traversé, je garde espoir. Espoir pour ma famille, pour mes amis, pour l’avenir qui semble incertain et défini mais le futur peut toujours changer selon les décisions d’autrui.


	5. Le trio infernal

_ Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan _

_ Chapitre 5 _

_**Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan** _

_ Chapitre 5 _

__

Je ne pensais pas que la rénovation de véhicules était quelque chose d’aussi relaxant mais j’y ai pris plaisir. Je ne me doutais pas non plus que l’on commencerait les réparations des motos tout de suite mais encore une fois, je me suis trompé. Cependant ce n’est pas cela qui est important, mais c’était ma future rencontre avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourquoi ? Tout premièrement, ils étaient importants pour Jacob et deuxièmement, j’allais passer beaucoup de temps avec eux dans un avenir proche. Nous allions partagés un lien qui est difficile à expliquer mais cela n’est pas pour tout de suite.

  * _Quil et Embry ? Drôles de noms._
  * _Celui de Quil, ils se le transmettent de génération en génération. Quant à Embry, je crois que ça vient d’une vedette de feuilleton télé, mais je ne suis pas sûr. En tout cas, vaut mieux ne pas aborder ce sujet devant eux, sinon ils te filent une trempe, et ils se mettent à deux !_
  * _Charmants amis._
  * _Si, si, je t’assure, ils sont chouettes. Seulement, il ne faut pas se moquer de leurs noms._
  * _Jacob ?_
  * _Billy ?_
  * _Quand on parle du loup._
  * _Jake ? Tu es là ?_
  * __Ouais !__



Quil et Embry étaient apparus au détour d’un arbre et ils c’étaient avancés nonchalamment. Quil était plus petit que Jacob mais trapu. Je me rappelle qu’il portait un tee-shirt blanc qui était tendu sur son torse musculeux ce dont il avait semblé fier. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait son père Quil IV car il est décédé dans un accident de voiture lorsque mon Quil était enfant. Il est sûr de mon point de vu, qu’il a seulement hérité de la stature du Vieux Quil qui est l’un des anciens de la tribu. Heureusement, il ne lui a pas légué des traits de son visage ou alors je ne les vois pas. Ses cheveux à l’époque comme aujourd’hui étaient coupés court, presque à ras et il m’avait détaillé comme s’il pensait être un séducteur alors qu’en vérité, il n’avait alors embrassé qu’une ou deux filles. Je trouve cette période amusante en y repensant car après mon départ il avait osez ce vanté d’avoir embrassé une fille. Il avait cependant oublié de mentionner l’accident qui c’était produit durant le baiser. C’était et c’est encore quelqu’un de très gai, et il est le contraire d’Embry car c’est quelqu’un d’immature et d’extraverti. Nul ne doute que lorsqu’il rencontrera sa moitié, il changera mais le temps de l’amour n’a pas encore sonné à sa porte, juste celui du flirt.

Alors que Jacob et Quil sont en seconde année et on chacun seize ans, Embry en a dix-sept et se trouve en classe junior. Plus qu’un an et demi, bonjour l’université. Mais cela ne se déroulera jamais car tout comme moi, des complications vont trouver son chemin. Embry est quelqu’un de timide et donc comme vous l’auriez compris, d’introverti. Son comportement doit sûrement être dû au faite qu’il ne connaît pas le nom de son père car sa mère n’a jamais souhaité lui dire qui il était. Alors qu’elle était enceinte, Tiffany Call qui est originaire de la tribu Makah, a décidé de rejoindre la tribu des Quileute. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, personne ne savait exactement la raison de son déménagement à la Push. Peut-être que les Anciens en connaissaient la véritable raison car après tout, ils sont les maîtres des secrets. En tout cas, Embry Call se questionne encore, qui est son père ? A-t-il des frères ? Si oui, combien et qui ? Dans la plus grande confusion et la douleur, il découvrira la vérité. Car ce garçon aux cheveux noirs séparés par une raie médiane qui lui arrivaient au menton, mérite de savoir.

  * _Salut, les gars !_
  * _Salut, Jake. Salut, toi !_
  * _Quil, Embry, je vous présente mon amie, Bella._
  * _La fille de Charlie, c’est ça ?_
  * _Je suis Quil Ateara._
  * _Ravie de te rencontrer, Quil._
  * _Salut, Bella. Moi, c’est Embry, Embry Call. Mais tu avais sans doute deviné._
  * _Enchantée._
  * _Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ?_
  * _Bella et moi allons réparer ces bécanes._



Au bout d’un moment, je m’étais levé d’un canapé sur lequel je m’étais assise et que j’avais trouvé très confort. Un canapé qui allait devenir mon endroit favori durant les jours qui allaient suivre. Les garçons parlaient de bricolage, je n’y comprenais rien et je n’y comprends d’ailleurs toujours rien. Je ne serais même pas capable de changer une roue, peut-être que j’abuse, peut-être. Je préfère ne pas faire un pari dessus. Hier comme aujourd’hui, je continue de préparer le repas de Charlie. Je sais qu’il se débrouillait très bien avant mon arrivée même si je me questionne sur la façon dont il se nourrissait avant, car il ne c’est même pas cuire un toast. Ma mère n’est pas tellement mieux pour être honnête, elle sait au moins faire cuire des pâtes et du riz.

  * _On t’ennui, hein ?_
  * _Il faut seulement que j’aille préparer le dîner de Charlie._
  * _Oh…Bon, je vais terminer de démonter les motos ce soir et je réfléchirais à ce dont nous avons besoin pour les rafistoler. Quand veux-tu revenir pour travailler dessus ?_
  * _Demain, ça irait ?_
  * _Ce serait super !_
  * _Dresse une liste, on ira acheter les pièces détachées._
  * _Je ne veux pas que tu paies pour toutes._
  * _T’occupe ! c’est ma tournée. Toi, tu te bornes à apporter ton expertise et ton boulot._
  * _N’empêche._
  * _Ecoute, si je portais ces engins chez un mécaniciens combien cela me coûterait-il, Jake ?_
  * _C’est toi le chef._
  * _Et n’oublie pas non plus les leçons de conduite._
  * _Ça suffit. Fichez-moi le camp. Grogna Jacob à Embry et Quil après que ce dernier ai chuchoté quelque chose._
  * _Non, non, c’est moi qui m’en vais. A demain, Jacob._



Je me souviens que j’étais à peine sortie du garage que j’avais entendu le trio infernal se disputer ainsi que des claques résonner. Jacob avait même menacé les garçons de ne pas mettre les pieds chez lui, le lendemain. J’avais alors étouffé un rire, le premier depuis longtemps. Cela avait été une belle journée, pluvieuse mais belle. Cependant, j’aurais dû voir que Jacob avait plus qu’un petit flirt pour moi car cela allait être terrible pour la suite. Je n’en avais aucune idée car alors je ne l’avais plus revu depuis des années mais il s’avérait qu’il m’appréciait depuis ses six ans. Six ans, il n’était alors qu’un enfant et maintenant le voilà un adolescent qui était déjà plus grand que mon père. Or du trio, ce n’est pas lui le plus grand mais Embry qui le surpasse d’une tête.


	6. Le Gang de la Push

_ Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan _

_ Chapitre 6 _

_**Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan** _

_ Chapitre 6 _

__

Pour la première fois, j’avais non seulement rit mais j’avais également dormit. Aucuns rêves n’avaient perturbés mon sommeil et je n’avais pas réveillé Charlie avec mes hurlements. Bien entendu cela n’avait pas duré mais la qualité de mon sommeil c’était comme même amélioré et même mon père, l’avait remarqué. Il saluait que Jacob en était la cause. Oui, il est vrai qu’en sa présence je suis bien. Il est par sa nature heureuse, un véritable soleil et dans cette période grise qui m’entourait alors, il me réchauffait comme un doux manteau et apaisait mes blessures. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je voyais en lui, une relation qui mènerait à une romance. Ni hier et sûrement pas maintenant. Le destin c’est joué de Jacob même si j’ai participé dans ce complot de sentiments car à l’époque je trichais pour avoir ce que je désirais. Je l’avoue en toute honnêteté que je ne suis pas fière de moi, Jacob n’a jamais eu d’expérience avec les filles et il n’a encore que seize ans, trop jeune pour voir que je jouais alors avec lui. Il n’était donc pas étonnant que parfois il avait montré des signes de jalousie, surtout vis-à-vis de ses deux meilleurs amis. En toute franchise, je ne croyais pas à l’époque que je pouvais être séduisante ou que j’étais assez bien pour Jacob car Edward avait détruit toute la confiance que j’avais eue en moi. Je répondais donc gentiment en disant que Quil est trop jeune pour moi alors qu’il a à peine deux ans de moins que moi. Le jeune Black est celui qui a recommencé à me faire sourire, à m’aider à me reconstruire mais regagner la confiance que j’ai perdue, prendra plus du temps et de patience que je n’aurais en sa compagnie.

Lorsque j’ai débarqué à Forks, je voulais me fondre dans la masse des étudiants du lycée mais j’étais la petite nouvelle et on se trouvait dans une petite ville composée d’un peu plus de 3800 habitants. Presque tous les élèves se connaissaient et je débarquais tout droit de Phoenix. J’étais la citadine qui revenait au bercail après avoir disparu près de six ans. Cependant ce n’est plus le cas. Au moment où je retapais les motos avec Jake, j’étais comme invisible, les professeurs survolaient mon siège comme s’il était vide, comme si je n’existais pas car pendant des mois cela avait été le cas. Physiquement j’étais bien présente mais psychiquement, ce n’était pas pareil. Cela allait changer surtout dans les mois qui allaient suivre.

Un jour à la cafétéria, alors que je déjeunais avec mon petit groupe habituel qui est composé d’Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric et Ben, cette première nous a raconté son rendez-vous avec son petit-ami Ben qui n’était malheureusement pas là, ce jour-ci. Il était malade d’après elle, peut-être était-il toujours traumatisé après ce qui c’était passé. Ils étaient partis en randonnée, direction les sources thermales, lorsqu’ils avaient aperçus quelque chose. Une ombre noire qui filait à toute vitesse. Angela a dit que c’était un ours. C’était la première fois que j’entendais parler de cet ours noir mais ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il allait faire la une du journal, de un, il allait passer à plusieurs, d’ours il allait devenir loup puis à nouveau ours. Personne ne voyait jamais ce qui se promenait dans les forêts qui bordaient Forks et la « Push ». Les Quileutes ont des légendes et les Anciens sont ceux qui y croient le plus. Sûrement parce qu’il y a un fond de vérité dans tout cela. Il était cependant étrange que peu de temps avant, j’avais fait mon premier rêve incluant Sam Uley. Mon esprit semblait sûrement vouloir me dire quelque chose à ce moment, mais je n’y fît cas même si des frissons avaient rampés le long de ma colonne après avoir fait ce rêve.

Les journées défilaient ainsi, dès que je finissais l’école je me rendais à la Push où je passais mon temps avec Jacob et ses deux amis qui nous rejoignaient de temps en temps ou au travail et deux fois par semaine, Jacob venait étudier à la maison car il ne fallait pas que l’on néglige nos études. Nous avions donc pris un rythme, une routine dont je n’avais pas imaginé au départ mais qui au final était très agréable. Charlie croyait qu’une quelconque relation pouvait se passer entre le jeune Quileute et moi, j’avais plus d’une fois aperçu un sourire et un regard qui indiquait cette réflexion mais point était mon intention. Billy lui-même semblait contre une telle relation mais ça je ne pouvais dire pourquoi. Maintenant je connais la raison mais autrefois je me posais des questions, me demandant s’il croyait que je n’étais pas assez bien pour son fils alors que je pensais qu’il me considérait comme sa fille.

Embry, le timide et gentil Embry est tombé malade et est resté une semaine chez lui. Je me souviens encore de la tristesse et de la colère dans la voix de Jacob lorsqu’il m’annonça que l’un de ses meilleurs amis n’était plus là, ne participerait plus à nos rendez-vous bricolage dans le garage. Du jour au lendemain, le jeune Call avait décidé de tourner le dos à ses amis d’enfance comme s’il ne les connaissait pas. A ce moment, cela ne m’atteignais pas vraiment car Embry bien que gentil ne m’apportait pas grand-chose. Cela allait cependant changer car bientôt, il ne serait pas le seul à se comporter de la même manière et que les dieux aient pitiés de nous car ce jour, est le jour où la colère a commencé à brûler dans mes veines. Il n’était cependant pas le seul disparu qui se faisait entendre dans les parages, il était encore plus courant d’entendre les attaques « d’ours » bien que personnes ne pouvaient véritablement voir de quoi il s’agissait car ils n’étaient jamais assez près.

Puis un jour les motos ont enfin été prêtes, l’une rouge et l’autre noire. Parce que Jacob était celui qui les réparait incognito et gratuitement, je lui offrais en toute bonne foi la noire. Il l’a méritait. Nous sommes donc partis pour notre première leçon et c’est là que je les ai aperçus. Quatre garçons qui ressemblaient à des hommes et en short, se tenaient debout sur une saillie rocheuse. Ils se trouvaient bien dans les quarante mètres de haut et d’aussi loin, je n’avais sût voir exactement leur visage et encore moins leur donner un âge. Cependant lorsque mon regard se posta sur la silhouette qui se tenait le plus près du bord, j’avais reconnu mon sauveur dont ces derniers temps, j’avais tendance à rêver. Car en effet, lorsque je ne faisais pas de cauchemars, je rêvais de Sam Uley et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il n’est pourtant pas le seul à avoir attiré mon regard, ce jour-là. Comme des fils invisibles, je m’étais senti attiré par celui qui se tenait à quelques pas à droite de Sam, sa peau cuivrée miroitait sous les faibles rayons du soleil. Je ne connaissais pas son prénom mais je savais que quelque chose clochait dans ce que je ressentais et qu’il en était la pièce centrale. Alors que Jacob m’avait raconté la touche finale qu’il avait apporté à nos engins, je me souviens avoir vu Sam se jeter dans le vide.

  * _Non !_
  * _Qu’y a-t-il ?_
  * _Ce type…Il vient juste de sauter de la falaise ! Et ils ne l’en ont même pas empêché ! Il faut appeler les secours !_
  * _Ils ne font que plonger des falaises, Bella. Ils s’amusent. Il n’y a pas de centre commercial à la Push, tu sais._
  * _Ils plongent ? Des falaises ?_



Ce fût au tour de celui qui se tenait à gauche de Sam, celui qui avait attiré mon regard sans que je ne sache pourquoi riait à propos de quelque chose que je n’entendais pas. Sous mes yeux incrédules, il c’était approché du bord avant de s’élancer dans l’abîme avec beaucoup de grâce. Une grâce que je lui enviais car maladroite que je suis, j’aurais déjà trébuché trois fois. Pendant une éternité, il semblait chuter ou c’était de mon point de vu à l’époque avant de fendre les vagues gris sombres de l’océan. L’Etat de Washington n’était pas ma région préférée, je préférais le soleil à la pluie, la chaleur au froid, mais de mon plein gré j’ai choisit de vivre à Forks et de quitter Phoenix pour laisser vivre ma mère et son nouveau mari Phil. Je ne regrette pas mon choix aujourd’hui ou presque car j’ai retrouvé Charlie et la plage qui entoure la Push ainsi que les forêts qui ne cesse de me fasciner. Bien qu’il pleuve plus qu’il ne fasse soleil, je me sens à la maison ici, près de ces falaises, près de ces indigènes, près de la famille Blake.

  * _La vache, c’est haut !_
  * _La plupart d’entre nous partons d’un peu plus bas. Du rocher là-bas, celui qui pointe à mi-hauteur de la falaise. Ces types sont des malades. Des frimeurs, sûrement, qui veulent se prouver à quel point ce sont des durs. Il caille, aujourd’hui. L’eau doit être gelée._
  * _Toi aussi, tu sautes de là ?_
  * _Ben ouais. C’est marrant. Ça flanque un peu la frousse, c’est une espèce de trip._
  * _Jake, tu dois m’y emmener un de ces jours._
  * _Tu plaisantes, Bella ? Tu voulais sauver Sam il n’y a pas deux minutes._
  * _J’ai envie d’essayer._
  * _Pas maintenant, d’accord ? Attendons au moins qu’il fasse plus chaud._
  * _Très bien. Mais je compte sur toi pour que ça arrive bientôt._
  * _C’est ça. Tu es parfois un peu bizarre, Bella. On te l’a déjà dit ?_
  * _Oui._
  * _Et il est hors de question que nous plongions du sommet._
  * _Pas pour la première fois en tout cas._
  * _Bon, on les essaye ces motos, oui ou non ?_
  * _Oui, oui…Qui sont ces gars, ces fous volants ?_
  * _Le gang de La Push._
  * _Vous avez un gang ?_
  * _Pas dans ce sens-là. On dirait plutôt des scouts qui auraient mal tourné. Ils ne se bagarrent pas et veillent au respect de l’ordre. Il y avait un type de la réserve de Makah, une espèce de grand mec patibulaire. Une rumeur s’est répandue, comme quoi il vendait de la méthadone aux gosses, alors Sam Uley et ses disciples l’ont chassé de notre territoire. Notre territoire, l’orgueil de la tribu, ils en ont plein la bouche…ça devient ridicule. Le pire, c’est que le conseil les prend au sérieux. D’après Embry, il les rencontre régulièrement. Embry a aussi entendu Leah Clearwater dire qu’ils s’appelaient « Les Protecteurs », un truc de cet acabit._
  * _Tu n’as pas l’air de les aimer beaucoup._
  * _Ça se voit tant que ça ?_
  * _Eh bien…ce n’est pas comme s’ils se livraient à des exactions. Ils semblent même un tout petit peu trop bons Samaritains pour les membres d’un gang. Agaçants, quoi._
  * _Ouais, c’est le mot. Ils n’arrêtent pas de frimer comme ces plongeons de la falaise. Ils se la jouent. Gros dure, genre. Un jour, au dernier semestre, j’étais à l’épicerie avec Embry et Quil, quand Sam a débarqué avec sa suite, Jared et Paul._
  * _C’est le nom des gars qui ont sauté ?_
  * _Jared est celui qui a sauté après Sam et cet arrogant de Paul est celui qui a fait ce saut périlleux juste après. Bref, comme je le disais, Quil a balancé un truc- tu as constaté qu’il est incapable de la boucler- ce qui a provoqué la hargne de Paul. Ses yeux se sont assombris, et il a eu une sorte de rictus, un peu comme s’il montrait les dents, et il était tellement furax qu’il tremblait de partout. Sam a posé la main sur son torse en secouant la tête et, au bout d’une minute, Paul c’est calmé. Je te jure, c’était comme_ , _c’était comme si Sam le retenait, sinon Paul allait nous massacrer. Une vraie scène de mauvais western, Sam est un sacré gaillard, il a vingt et un ans…_
  * _Je croyais que tu avais dit dix-neuf ans, l’année dernière._
  * _Ouais, peut-être. Sans doute qu’il allait fêter ses vingt ans d’un jour à l’autre quand je t’ai dis ça._
  * _C’était il y a près d’un an, tu chipote Jacob._
  * _C’est toi qui joue avec l’âge, miss quadragénaire. Enfin tout ça pour dire que Paul a seize ans, il est plus petit que moi et moins costaud que Quil. Je suis sûr que n’importe lequel d’entre nous aurait réussi à le mater._
  * _Fait attention Jacob, si quelqu’un d’autre que moi t’entendait parler, on pourrait penser que tu es jaloux._
  * _N’importe quoi._
  * _Sam n’est-il pas un peu trop vieux pour ces bêtises ?_
  * _Il était censé partir à la fac, mais il a laissé tomber, et personne ne lui a cherché des noises pour autant. Tout le conseil a piqué une crise quand ma sœur a refusé une bourse d’études pour se marier. Sauf que quand il s’agit de Sam Uley, pas touche ! Sam Uley ne se trompe jamais._
  * _Tout cela paraît très irritant et…étrange. N’empêche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends autant à cœur._
  * _Bon anniversaire. Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir faire ça._
  * _Je crois._
  * _On va y aller doucement._
  * _Jake…_
  * _Oui ?_
  * _Qu’est-ce qui t’ennuie vraiment ? Au sujet de Sam. En plus de ce que tu m’as raconté, s’entend._
  * _C’est juste…la façon dont ils me traitent. Ça me flanque les jetons. Tu sais que le conseil de la tribu fonctionne sans hiérarchie. Mais s’il devait avoir un leader, ce serait mon père. Je n’ai jamais bien saisi pourquoi les autres membres le respectent autant, pourquoi c’est son opinion qui a le plus de poids. Ça remonte à son père et au père de son père. Mon arrière-grand-père, Ephraîm Black, le dernier grand chef que nous ayons eu ils continuent à écouter Billy à cause de ça peut-être. Moi, je suis comme tout le monde. personne ne me considère comme quelqu’un de spécial. Enfin, c’était vrai jusqu’à maintenant._
  * _Sam te considère comme spécial ?_
  * _Il me reluque comme s’il guettait quelque chose…comme si j’allais rejoindre sa bande d’idiots. Il me prête plus d’attention qu’aux autres gars. Je déteste ça._
  * _Rien ne t’oblige à entrer dans leur groupe !_
  * _Ben voyons._
  * _Comment ça « ben voyons » ?_
  * _C’est Embry. Il m’évite, ces derniers temps._
  * _Tu m’as consacré pas mal d’heures._
  * _Non, ce n’est pas ça. C’est moi. Et Quil. Tout le monde, d’ailleurs. Embry a séché les cours pendant une semaine, sauf qu’il n’était pas chez lui quand nous avons voulu savoir ce qui n’allait pas. Et quand il a réapparu, il paraissait…il flippait, quoi. Il était terrifié. Quil et moi avons tous les deux essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il a refusé de nous parler. Et puis, cette semaine, voilà qu’Embry se met à traîner avec Sam et sa bande. Il était aux falaises, aujourd’hui. Bells, ils l’ont harcelé encore plus que moi. Il les fuyait comme la peste, or maintenant il suit Sam partout. A croire qu’il est entré dans une secte. Exactement comme Paul. Lui non plus n’était pas ami avec Sam. Un jour, il a cessé d’aller au lycée, ça a duré quelques semaines, puis a resurgi brusquement, et depuis c’est comme s’il appartenait à Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre, même si j’ai l’impression que je devrais parce qu’Embry est mon ami, et que…que…_
  * _En as-tu parlé à Billy ?_
  * _Ça n’a servi à rien._
  * _Qu’a-t-il dit ?_
  * _« Ne t’inquiète pas de ça, Jacob. Dans quelques années, si tu n’as pas…je t’expliquerai plus tard. » Me voilà bien avancé. Qu’est-ce qu’il entend par là ? Que c’est un truc de puberté, une sorte de rite initiatique ? Pour moi, ça cache autre chose. Quelque chose de malsain._
  * _Ecoute, Jake, tout va s’arranger. Dans le cas contraire, tu pourras toujours venir habiter chez Charlie. N’aie pas peur, nous trouverons une solution._
  * _Merci, Bella_



Cette discussion avait eu lieu alors qu’on marchait avec les motos dans un endroit où on pourrait les conduire, en toute tranquillité. Je n’avais pas prévu de m’attacher autant à Jacob mais il était mon soleil et savoir qu’à tout moment, il peut disparaître comme Embry l’a fait, m’avais rongé les sangs. Ce jour-là, alors que nous roulions, je tremblais sur le guidon car il était dans mon esprit or de question que Sam Uley m’enlève le jeune Black. J’avais également revu un vif souvenir de trois personnes floues, que j’avais entreperçus lors d’une froide nuit. Ces trois personnes étaient Sam, Paul et Jared, ceux qui étaient partis à ma recherche le jour de ma disparition. J’avais enfin le prénom et une vague idée du personnage qu’était l’homme mystère et je me demandais encore plus, qu’est-ce qui m’attirais ? Il était d’après la description de Jacob, l’exact opposé de Edward et même si ce n’était pas très objectif car je n’avais connu que lui. Paul était plus jeune de deux ans, de coloration foncée alors que ce n’avait pas été le cas du vampire centenaire et il était téméraire. Des traits qui n’allaient pas changer avec le temps. Toute cette diatribe avec Jacob m’avais donné matière à réflexion, comme avec les Cullen même si je m’y suis moins focalisé car mon soleil était toujours avec moi. Cependant, j’aurais dû être plus vigilante car Jacob n’a pas été le seul a être scruté. C’était subtil et ce n’était pas par ce groupe mais j’étais observé.


	7. Entretien dans une clairière

_ Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan _

_ Chapitre 7 _

_**Les Chroniques d’Isabella Swan** _

__

_ Chapitre 7 _

La première fois que j’ai eu une véritable conversation avec Edward, c’était à Port Angeles. Il m’avait emmené au restaurant après m’avoir sauvé la vie et j’avais été la seule, à manger. Normal car les vampires ne mangent pas, ce que je ne savais pas à l’époque. Il était mon héros mais pas depuis cette nuit, depuis qu’il m’avait sauvé de l’accident qui avait eu lieu sur le parking de l’école. La force, la vitesse, cette beauté que lui et sa famille dégageait…Edward m’avait d’ailleurs prévenu que tout en lui était fait pour m’attirer. Or de nos jours, c’est tout le contraire. L’image que j’avais de lui et du reste de sa famille, c’est volatilisé et l’odeur même des vampires me répugne. Pour ceux qui sont des maniaques du nettoyage, sans doute cela ne les dégoûterait pas car le produit d’entretien est fort et puissant. Enfin cette odeur me paraissait au premier abord très séduisant, sans doute il s’agit de l’une des capacités qui permet aux vampires d’attirer les humains dans leurs filets. Mais ceci est du passé pour moi ou je me suis laissé croire, j’ai tenté mais enfin compte les Cullen et le reste de leur race auront toujours une place dans ma vie. Que je le veuille ou non.

Port Angeles n’est pas une ville pour moi, je devrais le savoir et changer d’endroit pour mes sorties entre amis. Après tout, à chaque fois que je suis sortie de Forks, mis-à-part Phoenix, je me suis rendue à Port Angeles et ça c’est mal déroulé. La première fois, j’ai faillit me faire violer et la deuxième fois, j’ai tenté le diable pour revoir durant quelques secondes Edward. La troisième, j’ai proposé une deuxième sortie cinéma et seulement Jacob et Mike ont pût venir. Quil avait été punit après s’être battu à l’école. Le jeune Ateara est quelqu’un qui sourit, rit et flirte beaucoup mais la tendance à la violence, ne lui ai pas étrangère non plus. Embry était le plus calme du trio même si aujourd’hui je sais, qu’il a participé à plus d’une ou deux bagarres avec ses deux compagnons d’enfance. Ensuite nous avions la salope de Forks, sans vouloir être grossière, qui avait fait en sorte que les autres trouvent une excuse pour ne pas venir. Bien entendu, elle a eu l’aide de la gracieuse Jessica qui c’est également fait un plaisir pour déclarer que je suis folle. Je ne nierais pas qu’à l’époque je l’étais en quelque sorte. Après tout, je me servais de Jacob pour voir une hallucination d’un amour perdu. Pathétique. Quant à Angela, elle était tombée malade. Je m’étais retrouvé donc dans une situation cocasse avec deux garçons qui voulaient sortir avec moi, un blond de Forks et un brun de « la Push ». Nous étions allez voir un film d’horreur où Mike avait finit par vomir ses tripes. Jacob c’était moqué de lui, déclarant qu’il n’était pas assez viril pour me sortir. Le pauvre était en vérité atteint d’une grippe intestinale et il allait me l’a refilé par la suite. Heureusement que cette chose ne dure par des jours car sinon j’aurais maudit Mike Newton jusqu’à la fin de ma vie. Je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu’un qui est connu pour jurer ou plutôt, je ne jurais pas avant mais ça c’était avant.

  * _Jack !_
  * _Juste une seconde, Bella. J’ai besoin de savoir._
  * _Quoi ?_
  * _Tu m’aimes bien, non ?_
  * _Tu sais que oui._
  * _Plus que le plaisantin qui est en train de débiller tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes ?_
  * _J’imagine._
  * _Plus que n’importe quel gars de ta connaissance ?_
  * _Et que n’importe quelle fille aussi._
  * _Mais c’est tout._
  * _Oui_
  * _Ce n’est pas grave. Du moment que c’est moi que tu préfères. Et que tu penses que je ne suis pas mal, physiquement. J’attendrai. Jusqu’à ce que tu craques._
  * _Je n’ai pas l’intention de craquer._
  * _C’est encore l’autre, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’es pas obligé d’en parler. Mais ne te fâche pas après moi parce que je m’accroche à tes basques, d’accord ? Parce que je ne renoncerai pas. Du temps, j’en ai à revendre._
  * _Tu ne devrais pas le gaspiller pour moi._
  * _C’est ce que je veux, à condition que tu apprécies aussi ma compagnie._
  * _Je n’arrive pas à envisager comment je pourrais sans toi._
  * _Voilà qui me permettra de tenir le coup._
  * _N’empêche, n’attends pas plus de moi._



C’était la dernière discussion que nous avions avant qu’il ne disparaisse. Eh bien, je savais contrairement à Edward, où il se trouvait mais son absence n’en était pas moins plus cruelle. Déjà à cette époque, même si ce n’était pas réciproque, je voyais Jacob comme le petit frère que je n’avais pas. Il m’était devenu alors aussi essentiel que l’air ou même que l’eau, et ne plus le voir m’avais de nouveau fait douter de moi. Aurais-je dû me jeter dans ses bras et lui proclamer haut et fort mon amour même si cela n’avait pas été le cas ? Ce n’était pas juste, ni pour lui et ni pour moi. Quelques semaines plus tard, j’allais remercier de n’avoir rien fait et rien dit car la découverte que j’allais faire, allait comme un ouragan tout détruire.

Donc à la fin du cinéma, nous avons raccompagné Mike chez lui et durant le trajet, j’avais constaté que Jacob était brûlant. On aurait dit qu’il avait de la fièvre mais il n’avait pas les yeux fiévreux qui vont généralement avec et il semblait toujours en forme. Je m’étais inquiété et je lui avais demandé de m’appeler lorsqu’il serait arrivé chez lui. L’appel n’est jamais venu et l’inquiétude a fait son nid dans le creux de mon estomac. Je me souviens du sentiment que j’avais eu alors, comme une pierre qui prenait forme et menaçait de m’enfoncer encore. Lui aussi m’avais promis de toujours rester auprès de moi et ceci, juste avant notre séparation du cinéma.

  * _Bon…Voilà, je sais que tu es malheureuse. Ça ne t’aidera pas beaucoup, sans doute, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que je serai toujours là. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je te promets que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. La vache, qu’est-ce que c’est nul ! Enfin, tu piges, quoi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal._
  * _Je sais, Jacob. Et je compte déjà sur toi. Plus que tu le soupçonnes, d’ailleurs._



L’appel n’est pas venu ce soir-là, ni le lendemain. Billy Blake qui était le meilleur ami depuis des décennies de Charlie avait déclaré que Jacob n’était toujours pas bien alors folle d’inquiétude que j’étais, je m’étais rendu à la Push, direction la résidence des Blake. J’avais pensé trouver Jacob dans son lit or tout ce que j’ai trouvé ai une maison vide. Apparemment, il aurait attrapé la mononucléose qui est connue comme la maladie des baisers. Une connerie bien entendu et je le savais, je ne comprenais tout simplement pas pourquoi on me mentait. Après huit jours, j’avais de nouveau appelé Jacob et Billy avait de nouveau répondu mais pour m’annoncer cette fois-ci que son fils n’avait en réalité eu qu’un virus et qu’il se trouvait à Port Angeles actuellement. Le jeune Quileute allait donc bien, il se promenait avec des amis, il savait que je me souciais de lui et il n’avait pas pensé à me rappeler. A ce moment, mes mains c’étaient mises à trembler violemment car je m’étais sentit trahit.

La veille un randonneur avait de nouveau disparu, les gardes forestiers avaient découverts son campement tôt le matin alors Charlie m’avait fait jurer de ne pas me rendre dans les bois. Bien entendu, je ne l’ai pas écouté. Le danger signifiait que j’allais revoir Edward et à l’époque je n’avais aucune idée qu’il s’agissait en effet d’un vampire derrière toutes ces attaques. Je croyais réellement qu’il y avait un ours ou un loup, peu importe, qui se trouvait derrière cette histoire. Je ne me doutais pas non plus que je connaissais les dits vampires. Parfois je regrette mon ancienne vie, celle que j’avais avant de venir vivre à Forks. Il est vrai que j’étais celle qui m’occupais de Renée et non l’inverse mais je n’avais pas tout les soucis, ni n’encourrais ce danger de mort perpétuel. Je n’avais pas à me soucier de me couper ou de fréquenter tel personne. Cependant après ces épreuves, je suis devenue plus forte, je suis devenue une survivante.

Une boussole et un plan dans les mains, j’avais choisi de parcourir le sentier que j’avais déjà emprunté avec Jacob pour enfin retrouvé la fameuse clairière où Edward m’avais emmené tant de fois. Ce n’était pas raisonnable mais je ne m’étais pas sentit capable de rester à la maison une journée de plus. J’aurais dû. J’allais faire une rencontre des plus désagréable et surtout apprendre quelque chose dont j’aurais dû me douter, dont Edward et sa famille auraient dû savoir. Surtout Alice étant donné son pouvoir. Je me souviens du malaise que j’avais commencé à ressentir alors que je m’enfonçais dans les tréfonds de la forêt comme si on me regardait, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Je me souviens également de la déception que j’ai ressentit lorsque j’ai enfin trouvé la clairière car elle n’avait rien de spéciale, c’était juste un endroit où mon premier amour et moi-même nous rendions pour quelques moments de partage, rien de plus, rien de moi. Il n’y avait pas d’arc-en-ciel qui commençait et se finissait, des chaudrons d’or répandu à travers les herbes, des fées qui chantaient et parcouraient les airs. Il n’y avait rien de magique, rien de féerique, juste des herbes folles avec des fleurs sauvages, rien de plus et rien de moins. C’était alors que j’avais remarqué une présence immobile et alors la peur c’était emparé de moi car je l’avais aussitôt reconnu.

  * _Laurent !_
  * _Bella ?_
  * _Vous n’avez pas oublié !_
  * _Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici._
  * _Ça ne devrait pas être l’inverse ? Je vis ici. Je vous pensais en Alaska._
  * _Tu as raison, je suis allé là-bas. N’empêche, je ne m’attendais pas… Quand j’ai découvert que la maison des Cullen était vide, j’ai cru qu’ils avaient déménagé._
  * _C’est bien le cas._
  * _Hum…Je suis surpris qu’ils t’aient laissée ici. N’étais-tu pas le chaton favori de l’un des leurs ?_
  * _Quelque chose comme ça._
  * _Hum…Ils reviennent souvent en visite ?_
  * _« Mens ! »_
  * _De temps à autre. Le temps me dure, j’imagine. Vous savez combien ils peuvent se montrer distraits…_
  * _Hum…L’odeur de la villa semble pourtant indiquer qu’ils n’y ont pas remis les pieds depuis un bon moment._
  * _« Il faut que tu fasses mieux que ça, Bella. »_
  * _Je ne manquerai pas de signaler à Carlisle que vous êtes passé. Il regrettera sûrement de vous avoir loupé. En revanche, mieux vaudra que je n’en dise rien à…Edward, vu son mauvais caractère… vous n’avez pas oublié, j’en suis sûre. Ce qui s’est produit avec James continue de l’irriter prodigieusement._
  * _Vraiment ?_
  * _Alors, comment ça se passe, à Denali ? D’après Carlisle, vous étiez chez Tanya ?_
  * _J’aime beaucoup Tanya. Et sa sœur Anna encore plus… Je n’étais encore jamais resté aussi longtemps dans un même endroit. J’en ai apprécié les avantages, la nouveauté. Malheureusement, les restrictions sont dures… Je m’étonne qu’ils parviennent à tenir depuis tant d’années. J’avoue avoir triché, quelquefois._
  * _Jasper connaît également des difficultés avec ça._
  * _« Ne bouge pas ! »_
  * _Vraiment ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ils ont quitté la région ?_
  * _Jasper est plus prudent, sur son territoire._
  * _Moi aussi._
  * _Victoria vous a-t-elle retrouvé ?_
  * _D’ailleurs, si je suis dans le coin, c’est parce que j’ai accepté de lui rendre service… Elle ne va pas être très contente._
  * _De quoi ?_
  * _De moi, parce que je vais de tuer. Elle tenait à te garder pour elle. Tu l’as tellement…contrariée._
  * _Moi ?_
  * _Je sais, c’est un peu surprenant. Mais comprends que James était son compagnon. Ton Edward l’a éliminé._



Putain d’Edward j’ai désormais envie de dire, car je suis quelqu’un qui jure aujourd’hui. Je suis quelqu’un qui est en colère contre le plus jeune Cullen. Il est a noté que j’étais vraiment folle et que j’aurais été bonne pour me retrouver dans un sac en plastique si la suite des événements n’avaient pas suivis. J’avais comme même été heureuse car pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me retrouvais face à une de ces créatures qui me rappelais tant Edward, j’avais de nouveau entendu sa voix, ce n’était pas une vision mais ça s’en approchait. J’avais été heureuse alors que le vampire ne désirait alors que me saigner. Mais alors l’euphorie m’avait aveuglé et je n’avais pas tout de suite vu les yeux rouges.

Victoria, Victoria, Victoria. Elle allait être une sacré épine dans mon pieds celle-ci. Je n’étais pas responsable de son malheur, ou du moins indirectement. Est-ce que j’ai dit : « James viens s’il te plaît, j’ai hâte que tu goûte mon sang et que tu me vide toute entière. » ? Non, loin de là. Le jour de ma rencontre avec le trio de choc, j’assistais à un match de base-ball lors d’une après-midi de tempête. Les gens normaux resteraient chez eux, au chaud mais les vampires, eux, profitent de la foudre pour lancer la balle, tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Est-ce que j’ai ensuite dit à James de me traquer jusqu’à Phoenix ? Bien sûr que non. Suis-je celle qui a donné l’ordre qu’on arrache la tête du blondinet puis qu’on le brûle ? Niet mais j’en remercie le ciel chaque jours. Je ne vais pas remercier les Cullen pour avoir survécu à cet épisode car si je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation, prête à me transformer en morte-vivante, à cause d’eux. Non, je suis sotte d’avoir voulu continuer sur cette voie. D’avoir désiré ardemment pendant un temps, être transformé en une statue où l’humanité est morte au moment-même où le venin se répand dans tout le sang.

  * _Elle a estimé plus approprié de te tuer, et non Edward. Une vengeance équitable, sans doute, Œil pour Œil…ami pour ami. Elle m’a chargé de déblayer de terrain, pour ainsi dire. Je n’avais pas imaginé que tu serais aussi facile à attraper. A la réflexion, son plan n’était pas très solide. Elle n’aura pas la revanche qu’elle souhaitait- après tout, tu ne dois plus beaucoup compter pour lui, puisqu’il t’a abandonnée ici, sans protection. Néanmoins, elle risque d’être furieuse._
  * _Pourquoi ne pas l’attendre, dans ce cas ?_
  * _Malheureusement, tu tombes au mauvais moment, Bella. Je ne suis pas ici, dans ces bois, en mission pour Victoria. Je chassais, figure-toi. J’ai soif, et tu dégages un parfum… tout bonnement alléchant._
  * _« Menace-le ! »_
  * _Il devinera que c’est vous. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça._
  * _Tiens donc ? L’odeur sera balayée par les prochaines pluies. Personne ne trouvera ton cadavre. Tu auras disparu, comme tant de milliers d’humains. Il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’Edward songe à moi, en admettant qu’il prenne la peine de mener une enquête. Cela n’a rien de personnel, crois-moi, ce n’est que de la soif._
  * _« Implore-le ! »_
  * _Je vous en prie._
  * _Regarde les choses ainsi, Bella. Tu as beaucoup de chance que ce soit moi qui t’aie trouvée._
  * _Ah bon ?_
  * _Je te promets que ce sera rapide. Tu ne sentiras rien. Bien sûr, je mentirai à Victoria, juste pour la calmer. Si tu savais ce qu’elle t’a préparé, Bella… Je te jure que tu me remercierais d’être intervenu._



Victoria est aussi sadique que l’était son compagnon mais idiote que j’étais, je n’ai pas pensé à interroger Laurent sur ses projets. Oui, elle et lui, m’auraient saigné avec plaisir. Ce dernier était même tout près à se jeter sur moi, mais si j’avais réussit à le faire parler un peu plus, peut-être que moi et les miens, on ne se trouverait pas dans cette situation. Si j’avais également prêté un peu plus d’attention, Laurent également, nous aurions vu que mes mains semblaient aussi floues que le super-héros Flash lorsqu’il utilise sa super vitesse. Ce comportement qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent est d’une grande importance pour la suite, il est le début d’une transformation en quelque chose de plus grand. Pour l’instant, je ne suis qu’une frêle et blanche humaine mais bientôt cela changera et physiquement comme psychiquement, je n’allais plus être la même. Si par malheur, par arrogance, Edward Cullen pensait revenir ici un jour alors il ferait une cruelle découverte. Je me réjouirais de sa douleur, du moins s’il était seulement possible pour un vampire de réellement ressentir quelque chose.

Puis une chose surprenante, décadente était arrivée. Mr le vampire a entendu du bruit et cela ne venait clairement pas de moi mais des bois. Alors que je priais en murmurant comme on prie des dieux, le prénom « Edward », Laurent avait commencé à reculer avec ironiquement un visage paniqué. Je n’aurais jamais cru voir une telle expression un jour, du moins sur celle d’une telle créature. Et l’entendre dire « non que c’est impossible » est très amusant. Avant mon arrivée à Forks, les vampires étaient des légendes et des mythes tout comme les loups-garous et les sorcières même si vous aviez plus de chances de trouver ces dernières que ces premiers. Mais voilà que bientôt, je faisais face à de tout nouveaux prédateurs. Une meute de loups gigantesques qui était sans aucun doute, la représentation des fameux ours. En moins d’une seconde, la meute se rua à la poursuite de Laurent en une synchronisation parfaite, c’était magnifique. A l’époque où cela a eu lieu, l’alpha était et est toujours actuellement le loup noir, il était accompagné par un loup gris argenté et un loup brun qui semblaient être ses lieutenants, en quelque sorte. Puis il y avait un loup gris parsemé de taches noires et enfin mais non moins des moindres, un loup couleur brun rouille qui m’avais fait alors pensé à Jacob lorsque j’avais regardé dans ses yeux. Etrange et pourtant pas tellement. Etait-ce parce qu’il me manquait ? ou parce que encore une fois je venais de voir la mort en face ? ou est-ce parce que Jacob était vraiment là ? Le fait est que j’ai survécu à cette journée et que je n’ai plus jamais entendu parler de Laurent. Cependant quelque chose craqua de nouveau en moi, ce jour-ci et un pincement au cœur que j’ai ressentit lorsque j’ai posé mes yeux sur le loup argenté. Il n’était pas le plus grand, ni le plus beau mais tout comme le brun-rouille, ce loup avait attiré mon regard dans cette clairière.


End file.
